Dragonball Z: The Mysterious saiyan
by orloz12579
Summary: no summary.


_**-This is a non profit fictional thought. Dragonball (Z/GT) are all owned by Shonen Jump, FUNiMation, Toei Animation, Fugi TV And Akira Toriyama.**_

_**A/N: The narrator will be me in some parts, just letting know so you won't be confused.**_

_**FOREWORD: **_ You're not half bad," Said Goku,who had been fighting the mysterious saiyan. After all, he was only 13.

Chapter 1: When Some things Go Wrong

**Mt. Paoz**

**439 East District**

**15:24:32**

**Citizens: 8**

**15:30:00**

(Bell Rings)

"Hey Guys!" Chichi Said, with an exaggerated look. She had been cooking all day and Goku, was training (just like he always would do) and as for Gohan, he was always with Videl. But What Goku AND Gohan Didn't know is that chichi had invited Trunks, Vegeta, And Videl. Bad thing for Gohan; Videl didn't tell Gohan that his mother had invited her. Goku was already home after Chichi Finished cooking.

*Everyone else says there hellos*

"How about I get you guys plates set up?" said Chichi.

**Satan City**

**15:45:45**

beep beep

Saiyan: Hello Captain.

Captain Surge: Hello, AD27.

Saiyan: I'm having second thoughts about staying on your

There was a Saiyan flying around the city, shooting ki blasts in the air. Everyone people say he was practicing. Others say he was about to blow up the planet. Some say he looked like Goku, the Saiyan who saved the world many times, some say he was a cold blooded killer. All I'm Gonna Say, is know one knew for sure. His Characteristics; Black, Spiky hair, medium build, 13 years of age, tail (Not Wrapped),and wearing a _gi_, like Goku. But it wasn't orange and blue. It was Grey on Red. Everyone saw this. They got in their cars. It was Traffic a 1/4 Mile Down! It was like a rush hour, way past rush hour.

Some Made fun of this saiyan, some backed off.

**Mt. Paoz**

**439 East District**

**Citizens: 6**

**15:55:27**

"...And I said 'You're Bacon Me Laugh!' he he he!" Said Goku, who just made a joke about breakfast. Chichi didn't get the joke. Everyone else did. Videl just went to the punch station and made herself a drink. Suddenly Goku stopped laughing as he sensed the unknowns saiyan's ki. His smile was wiped. his laughs had died down. He was serious now.

"Sorry," Said Goku. "But something just came up." "LIKE WHAT!?" Yelled Chichi Goku had to think of something before she let him go. Just Like Me, i can think of lies real quick. And so did he. "Well I am... uhh... GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD AGAIN!" he was shouting now. Chichi backed off. As soon as she backed off, Goku Used Instant Transmission and went to the mysterious saiyan.

**Satan City**

**15:45:46**

_**A/N: I Will Now Have Them Talk in Paragraphs for this part.**_

Goku: Who Are You?

Saiyan: WHOA! HOW'D YOU GET HERE SO FAST!? Anyway, I'll Tell you later in the story.

Goku: HEY! You're not supposed to know that!

Saiyan: And neither are you.

Goku: *Sweats*

Saiyan: Anyway, I'm Here Looking to join a group called "The Z Fighters". Are you one of them?

Goku: Uh... Yeeeesss...?

Saiyan: GREAT! I would tell you my name, but I think I'm gonna wait. Is there any wa- oh wait! i can sense them. See Ya! (Flies off to Goku's house)

Goku: *Shouting* AND I WILL BEAT YOU THERE! (Uses Instant Transmission)

_**45 Seconds Later...**_

Saiyan: I'm He- ONCE AGAIN, HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST!?

Goku: Remember...

_**Flashback**_

_**Saiyan: WHOA! HOW'D YOU GET HERE SO FAST!?**_

_**Present**_

Saiyan: Ohhh...

Vegeta: Kakarot! Who in the world us this!?

Gohan: Yeah, Dad. Who is this?

Goku: This Is Someone I Met a couple seconds ago. He says he wants to help us save the world.

Bulma:(Rapidly) Okay I think it is time to go back home bye guys! (Drags Vegeta)

Vegeta: WOMAN YOU LET ME GO THIS INSTA-(Car door closes)

Saiyan: Anyway... Do you have a place I can sleep? It's Kinda Getting Late.

Chapter 2: My Name is...

**Mt. Paoz**

**439 East District**

**Citizens: 5**

**21:59:57**

Saiyan: *snore*

Gohan: *read*

Chichi: *snore*

Goten: *snore*

Goku: *tiptoe*

Everyone was sleeping. Everyone except Goku and Gohan. Goku went to Gohan's bedroom. He told Gohan that the coast was clear. Then they went to the room that the Saiyan was in. They woke him up. "...what..." he said, barely awake. "Wake up, we want to take you somewhere.." Gohan said, with a smile like he just said 'Now the earth is saved' smile. He actually woke up from his sleep at this, but tired still. "Where? What's going on?" he eventually said.

"Calm down, we are just going to train you." Goku said trying to make things better. "SERIOUSLY!?" The Saiyan nearly yelled. "THATS AWESOME! LETS GOOOOO!" "Aaand he's gone." Goku Said, with a surprised look. "Gohan, we have to go now!" And then they leave, flying off to catch him.

**Dende's Lookout**

**22:01:26**

**Citizens: 5**

"Hey," said Dende. "Who are you? Are you supposed to be a bad guy or something?" "Who are you!?" the saiyan said with a surprised and scared look. "W-Who ever you are, I don't care! I'm supposed to be waiting for Goku." "G-GOKU!? Ayayay, what is going on!?" Dende nearly yelled. "ooookkay... I'm just gonna sit on the edge."

_**5 minutes later...**_

*Goku Lands* "Hey Dende!" Goku had said. Then he saw him. "Have you seen- nevermind." *Walks toward teen saiyan*

_**A/N: here is another scripted like part.**_

Goku: So I guess you knew where to go.

Teen Saiyan: Not Really. I Just saw a floating building and saw people on it. I figured it's where you would stop next.

Goku: You Have a point.

Saiyan: By the way, since you're nice enough, my name is Jason.

Goku: Well... there is something I want to tell you.

Jason: What?

Goku: I was going to bring you here along with Gohan. But for a different reason.

Gohan: We brung you here to teach you how to fight.

Then Goku looked at the moon at what a sight it was at. Then he remembered about the moon about what it could do to Saiyans with tails.

Goku: JASON! WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T LOOK UP!

Jason: Let me guess... the moon is out.

Goku: How did you...-

Jason: I know my research.

Goku: So you know when not to look up?

Jason: Yeah, Pretty easy. So when are you going to teach me how to fight?

_**A/N- There will be another part soon. Its about nine chapters in total. This is end of chapter 1-2**_


End file.
